Familiarity
by littlesolo
Summary: Red Beauty Post Child of the Moon
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing.

After Granny had released her from the chains, Belle had started to close up the library for the night. Granny had brought her a sandwich and some tea for dinner as an apology for the hectic night and had assured her that Ruby was fine. Belle believed her, but her mind simply wouldn't settle until she saw Ruby for herself. Unable to calm her worrying mind, she had spent most of the night restlessly moving about the library until almost dawn. As she made her way up to her loft, she spotted a large shadow outside the back door. Belle gazed out the back window to find a large wolf lying in the small back alley. Belle was startled by the sight of the large beast, but not afraid. The wolf shifted it's head on it's paws in what she could only describe as a clear Ruby-like motion, bring a large and relieved smile to Belle's face. She had seen Ruby make the same motion on their occasional girls night, when Belle read to her and she was trying to stay awake. The wolf's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. It let out a whine, with it's head bowed down and ears flattened against it's head. Belle simply smiled and shook her head. "Come on, you" she beckoned as she opened the door wider. The beast immediately followed Belle upstairs. Once Belle had changed into her pajamas and had pulled back the covers, she spotted Ruby on the floor at the foot of her bed. "Don't be ridiculous" called Belle as she patted the space next to her. Dawn had just started to creep into the sky when an almost asleep Belle felt the fur beneath her arm turn back to skin. Ruby startled at her surroundings and the feeling of something holding her the moment she realized she wasn't in the woods. "Shh. You're safe, just rest." At the sound of the familiar voice, Ruby stopped. She let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper as Belle pulled her closer. Happy to let everything else wait, the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke first.

She snuggled further under the covers before turning to gaze at Belle. Since magic had returned, Ruby had remembered her past. Even when she was living in the woods with Granny, she couldn't remember feeling this safe. She also remembered what happened to Peter… But maybe this was different. She felt more for Belle than she ever had Peter..

Belle had woken up without being noticed by Ruby. Ruby was so different from the people Belle had known. Frightened, that she may have harmed people, Ruby had been willing to sacrifice not only her powers, but her life to make sure that she never harmed anyone else. Rumple hadn't been able to do that for her. Everything was about power with him. He made trades and didn't care about the "semantics" or pain it left with others. He acted as if the results were because of a person's choice and not the one who had created the choices. Ruby had been given a choice. While she had been in the library, Ruby had told her of her brief time with a pack. She had been given the choice of a family, a place to belong, and had turned her back on it for her friend. From the way Ruby talked about Snow, it seemed she was as much family as Granny. An older sister of sorts. Belle thought of her father who had turned his back on her after she had left with Rumple. To think, there had been a time where he had valued her opinion. Belle snuggled closer to Ruby, the person who hadn't turned her away. Instead she had offered her food and a place to stay.

Seeing a frown beginning to form on Ruby's face, she entwined their fingers, ignoring Ruby's startled jump. "Good morning Ruby".

Ruby's eyes drifted down towards their hands. "How's your wrist?" Without waiting for a reply her eyes began to tear up in anger and sorrow. "I'm so sorry for locking you up. I just wanted you safe! But it's still no excuse and it makes me no better than-"

"Before you say Rumple or my Dad, you're wrong" interrupted Belle as placed her hand on Ruby's cheek to make her face her. "You did it because you cared for me and didn't want me hurt. And it wasn't forever, just a couple of hours and then you sent someone to free me." Ruby reluctantly met her gaze and nodded before enveloping Belle in a tight hug. "Besides, I hadn't read all the books in that section yet" added Belle with a grin. Ruby couldn't help but laugh "Well at least you weren't bored." Suddenly, her face became serious. "What did getting my hood cost you? And why did you let me in?" Belle scooted back and held Ruby's shoulders. "I had David promise Rumple that I'd have lunch with him. That's all, there's no need to worry. As for letting you in, I told you, I'm not scared of you."

"But Peter…"

"Peter was probably frightened of your wolf form and the fact that he couldn't escape. Your wolf must have picked up on that and acted instinctively. There's no way to know for sure. But I do know that you could never truly frighten me. Now that's all cleared up, let's go get breakfast, your treat." Ruby groaned and burrowed back under the covers while Belle got dressed. "Too early!" Ruby then peaked out from under the covers. "What do you mean truly frighten?"

"Sweetheart the number of pancakes you can eat in one sitting _is_ a bit frightening." Belle narrowly dodged the pillow thrown at her.

Belle briefly wondered if they ever would have crossed paths in fairy tale land. Henry had described Ruby as an "awesome warrior" and Belle had no trouble seeing it. Ruby was brave and willing to do anything to help her family. Belle promised herself that she would help Ruby see the person she truly was no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Post 2x08**

This time of year, it started to get dark at about six, and by seven the full moon could be seen clearly in the sky. Belle and Ruby could be seen making their way down the street towards the forest. Henry was coming out of one of the shops and called over to them. "Hey Belle! Ruby!" Henry reached down to scratch behind Ruby's ears, giggling at Ruby's rapid wagging tail. To most, they probably formed an odd image. A woman, a boy, and a wolf that was four times the size of the ordinary creature. Belle didn't care in the least. After all, she was still trying to figure out what ordinary was, with Ruby as her guide.

"What's that about?" asked Belle as she caught Henry glancing from her to Ruby, a large grin on his face.

"Nothing" Belle simply raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking of your story, you know, Beauty and the Beast? The title and story fit, it just got the characters wrong."

"Henry! Ruby is not a beast! She's more like a large young puppy." Belle tried to hold back her giggles unsuccessfully as Ruby nudged Henry down the street with her head. None of them noticed Mr. Gold locking up his store.

"Ah, Belle! After sharing such a pleasant lunch, I wonder if you might join me for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I've already eaten-"

"Would you like me to accompany you home then?" Henry unconsciously tighten his fingers in Ruby's fur, making her shake her head to get him to let go. Belle looked at the ground and took a deep breath before looking back at Mr Gold. "No. I'm spending the evening with Ruby and then she's staying at my place for the night."

"You can't really mean to spend time around a monster that kills people. Has she told you about Peter?" Belle could hear Ruby's low growl from a few feet behind her as she gathered her courage. "Yes, she told me all about him. It was an accident, and she has more control now. As for a monster, Ruby is no such thing. She has no secrets and fights for her friends."

"I didn't mean to keep secrets from you Belle, I just didn't want to bother you with things that weren't important." Mr. Gold tried once again to get Belle to take his arm, but she backed away. Ruby had nudged Henry farther away to give Mr. Gold and Belle some privacy.

"A wolf is a wild animal Belle, more so when there is magic involved. You shouldn't be with her, much less letting it spend the night. And people will begin to talk if they know that she stays with you." Mr. Gold could sense that was the wrong thing to say, judging by the frigid glare Belle was now aiming at him.

"Let them! Gossip is the least of my worries after being taken from my family by you for two years and then locked up in an asylum for 28 more! After 30 years, I'm finally getting to have a life, and no one is gong to dictate to me how I should live it! You are hardly one to talk about magic, seeing as how your only love is power. You use your trades to trick people in horrible situations into to deals that really only ever meet your needs. Ruby never had a choice when it came to her powers, here or in fairy tale land. You do and yet you still seem to always make the wrong one. Until you are able to understand why those choices are wrong, you're hardly one to give advice. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to spend my time with someone that I love and trust." Having no reply, Mr. Gold simply sulked off, the thought of Belle loving that creature was a bit much for him at the moment. As he walked away, he couldn't help but over hear Henry's next words.

"I was wrong. The Beauty and the Beast story didn't get it wrong, it just wasn't finished. You hadn't met your true love yet because the part where you met Red just hadn't come yet." Henry then said his goodbyes and then hurried off to have dinner with David.

As Belle continued on down the street, Ruby silently padded along next to her. When they reached the bench at the edge of the woods, Belle sat down with a great sigh. Her vision was blurred by unshed tears, but she couldn't hold back her smile when Ruby rest her head in her lap. "That was all a lot harder than I thought it would be, but it needed to be said." Ruby kept her eyes on Belle while she leaned into her fingers that were absently petting her. Ruby vowed to be there for Belle no matter what form she was in. "I _do_ love you, you know. As more than just a friend." Even the wolf in Ruby thought the bright blush on Belle's cheeks was adorable. "I could tell by your growling that you wanted nothing more than to bite Rumple-" Ruby let out a woof of agreement and Belle couldn't help but laugh and press a kiss to the top of Ruby's head before continuing. "One of the things that I love about you though is that you didn't. You let me deal with him myself, and I have a feeling that even if I had gone with him, you still wouldn't have intervened. You love me enough to let me make my own choices, good or bad." At this, Ruby sprang up and licked Belle's cheek twice before Belle laughingly pushed her away. Ruby then bounded back and forth as Belle got to her feet. Belle then pulled a red ball from her pocket and shrugged at the wolf's tilted head. "It seemed a fitting color" Belle answered with a smirk. Ruby snorted before motioning Belle to throw it. Tossing it towards the forest trees, Belle watched Ruby race after it. As she followed the one she loved deep into the forest, she realized that she had never been in the forest except for that one time with Rumple. She wasn't worried though, Ruby would do what she always did: look out for her while showing her something new. It was just one of the many reasons Belle loved her.

**AN: **Big thank you to my sole reviewer! The first one was supposed to be a one shot but then I decided to keep going. Reviews help me decide where to take this. More?


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Gold had taken a seat in one of the back booths. Ruby knew that most people feared him and for some reason, whenever he came around for rent she got a chill down her spine. Other than that though, she and Granny had never had many encounters with the man. Belle had told Ruby a brief version of her relationship with him and she had witnessed their encounter in the mines. Like Belle, Ruby liked to believe the best in people, but she was wary of Mr. Gold and her wolf was even more so.

Setting his tea in front of him, she politely asked if there was anything else she could get him.

"Do you know that you're the only one that doesn't assume I'm always collecting rent?"

"Everyone needs to eat Mr. Gold."

"True. Actually if I may have a word with you?" he asked as he gestured to the seat across from him.

Ruby desperately wanted to believe Belle about him so she did her best to silence her wolf, who was already growling in uncertainty.

"You and I never met in the old world. I first encountered Belle there..." Rumple notice the pointed look Ruby gave him. "I take it Belle has told you of our past?"

"Some of it. I know that you took her in a trade. Also, that she spent time in your dungeon." Rumple inclined his head in acknowledgement while Ruby hid her reaction to seeing a look of shame cross his face. "Belle also told me that she fell in love with you." Rumple sat up straighter at this point but Ruby noticed that something inside him seemed to cave.

"While we were in love she would smile at me with a special look in her eye. This happened only a handful of occasions."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure of where this was leading. "During her time in this world, she has looked at me that way. However, in the time she's known you, I've seen her smile at you that way more than she ever did with me. Ms. Lucas, I'd like to propose a deal. You do your best to keep her smiling and safe, and I shall do my best to keep harm from coming to either one of you." Ruby's senses all failed her, her body stuck in a sort of shock for the moment.

"Why? I have to know why you would make this offer before I agree to anything."

"I have lost many things over time due to my powers, and have gotten used to it. I would like to at least gain Belle's friendship again. But, I can't bare the thought of Belle losing the light that seems to come from her. You had only met her briefly, and yet you were still concerned for her safety when you helped me look for her. Seeing as she has chosen you,I simply want you to know everything that being with her entails." It was now Mr. Gold's turn to shift in his seat as Ruby gave him a long look.

"Belle told me there was good in you. I may not see it as clearly as she does, but it's there. You have my word." Mr. Gold nodded stiffly and then took his leave. Ruby's mind went over the conversation over and over until Belle came in.

"I think I'll try the scrambled eggs today." Belle's smile made Ruby's insides flutter. Even if she hadn't made the deal, she suspected that keeping Belle happy and safe wouldn't be that hard. After all, she was willing to do anything just to see Belle smile.

**AN-** Not my best, but the idea wouldn't leave my head. More after the winter finale!


	5. Chapter 5

Belle waited until Ruby was dozing before heading towards Rumple's shop.

Sitting in the diner, she had sat and listened to Snow recount the adventure she and Emma had had. Regina had wandered in briefly. At first, Belle had been slightly nervous but as Henry explained how she had saved Snow and Emma in the end, her heart beat calmed back down to normal. She had smiled at the hand on her shoulder then, knowing that Ruby's wolf senses had picked up on her discomfort.

She hadn't missed the part of Henry's story where he used magic to throw Ruby. She had squeezed Ruby's hand, but Ruby had simply winked and given her a reassuring smile.

Back at her apartment though, Belle had made Ruby let her examine her back and head. Ruby had a sore shoulder and a decent knot on the back of her head from striking a root.

Rumple looked up at the sound of the door chime. "Belle! This is a surprise! I would have thought you'd be at your wolf's side at the celebration."

"Care to explain why you needed to use magic against Ruby to throw her? Or why you and Regina were blocking the portal?"

"She told you about that." Rumple wouldn't have expected the wolf to be so petty.

"No, Henry did as he was telling us all about what happened on this end. Honestly? I don't think Ruby would have mentioned it."

"Then why the visit?"

"Henry had told me before of a conversation he had overheard while waiting for David. One where Ruby was cornered into a deal? Initially, I thought it had been an attempt by you to change." The blazing look in Belle's eyes told Rumple that there was something he had done wrong, and he mentally scrambled to figure out what it could be. As for Henry Mills, the boy was certainly causing wrinkles to appear wherever he went. Rumple leaned forward on his cane.

"I don't exactly see what I did wrong, seeing as how she readily agreed."

"My relationship with Ruby is no one's concern, least of all yours. I love her and she loves me. And like any worthwhile relationship, we will have our ups and downs. What might have happened to Ruby after we had a fight? Would she have been hit by a truck during wolfstime or simply have disappeared altogether like Gaston did?" Rumple flinched. He hadn't even decided yet on a way to kill the creature... but he had been leaning towards something involving a Wraith.

"I also shudder to think how you would have spun it if she hadn't agreed to your deal." Belle felt her anger grow as Rumple refused to meet her eyes. At the same time, Rumple mentally cursed himself. Of course _Belle_ would see the two loopholes he had counted on holding over the wolf. "And what of your part of the deal Rumple? The part where you promised to keep harm from me and Ruby? In this case, you were the _cause_ of the harm." Belle shook her head, the anger having dissolved to disappointment and hurt. "_NONE_ of it is your concern. Thank you again for the library key and the apartment. I have your rent money for this past month." Belle placed the bills on the counter and started towards the door. Rumplestilskin visibly balked at the sight of the money.

"Belle, I don't want your money-" Belle spun around, keeping one hand on the door.

"No _MR. GOLD_. I am no different from anyone else in this town! You hold the rent over everyone in this town which is why they only ever expect to see you when it is due. Until you treat me the same as everyone else, the only time I wish to see you is when rent is due." Belle's face softened for a moment. "I know that you only mean to look out for me, but you're not the only one. Ruby, Granny, David, Snow, Emma, even Henry. They are all looking out for me too. The deal you had with Ruby is broken. Part of me living my life is that fact that you have no hand determining where it goes." And with that, she left.

Belle had only just closed the door when she heard Ruby call out to her.

"Feel better?" Belle felt a smile creep across her face. Of course Ruby had known she was upset. Ruby had explained that people gave off different scents which is how she could smell fear.

"Much better. How's your head?"

"Nothing some alieve can't cure" replied Ruby with a wave of her hand.

"Just so you know, any deal you had with Rumple is now void seeing as how he didn't keep up his end. I don't know why you agreed in the first place." Belle snuggled into Ruby's side and picked up her book. Ruby shrugged. "Didn't seem all that hard to keep. I mean I want you safe and happy too."

"Well for future reference, seeing you hurt isn't enjoyable."

"Noted. Now we were with Iorek..."

One of Belle's before bed traditions was reading a chapter of a book to Ruby, and it had quickly become something that Ruby came to love as well. She could listen to Belle's voice forever, and sometimes the book was so gripping, they wound up reading more than just one chapter and well into the night. Belle put life into the characters and made them more than just words on a page. Belle delighted that she could share her love of books with Ruby. On one occasion, Ruby wouldn't let Belle finish a book, deeming it too sad. It _had_ been very sad, but Belle still wanted to finish it. She would have too, if she hadn't been fairly certain she'd seen Ruby leave with it while she was in wolf form, only to come back with muddy paws. Ruby let Belle get comfortable before snuggling in as close as she could, placing a kiss on Belle's temple and drawing up the covers.

"That's right. _The ice bears of Svalbard..._"

**AN-** Please review and offer ideas! It's forever until January! Also, bonus points if you guess the book! Maybe Belle sees a little Iorek in Ruby...


	6. Chapter 6

It had started snowing a little after lunch. By the evening, the wind was so biting that everyone had stayed inside. After all the excitement of Snow and Emma's return, Belle felt it was a welcome break from everyone's adventures. As much as she and Ruby were happy to see the family reunited, it had also reopened their own memories of their mothers. Belle's mother had taught her how to read, but had gotten ill but died when Belle was still very young. In front of the warm fire, Ruby had told her of her own mother. "She taught me so much about my wolf, and how to embrace it. She showed me that the wolf was just another part of me. But then after teaching me that I wasn't a monster, she wanted me to be one and kill Snow. I changed into my wolf and shoved her away from killing Snow. Just- just to keep her from hurting Snow. She... She got impaled by part of the fire grate. I... I killed her." Belle had pulled Ruby into a hug and held her while she cried. "After that, I felt like my wolf WAS a monster. All it had ever done was kill people I loved. The villagers I had known my entire life, Peter, and my mother. I would turn into my wolf and attack the soldiers that were after David or Snow, but it doesn't make what I did any less monstrous." Belle had listened while running her fingers through Ruby's hair. One thing that made Ruby so intriguing to her was that she learned from her mistakes. Since rediscovering her wolf, she and Belle had gone through every wolf incident Ruby could remember, to try and prevent any other problems. Ruby changed in the forest and that took care of most problems but thinking it through eased Ruby's mind and kept Rumple from having something to use against Ruby. So far, the only change was asking people to keep their cats indoors during wolfstime.

"You're not a monster Ruby, you're a _protector_. David told me how you tried to cover for me when he and Rumple were looking for me. Henry says that you stood up to Regina for everyone at town hall and how you helped your friend Ashley. From what you've told me about Snow, you protected her without question. You made your own pack of the people you love and will do anything to protect them. Sometimes that has ended in violence but you know that Snow, David, Emma, and I would do the same for you." Belle held Ruby as she thought about it. "You protected the people here before the curse was broken and your wolf is just another way you can continue to do so." Ruby then shifted to stretch out a bit.

"I bet you're a lot like your mom." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the adorable snort that Belle gave. "My father used to say so, but towards the end it wasn't meant as a compliment. He said she was stubborn." Ruby was unable to stifle her giggles and got a shove for it.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I can see it. If I had been the one chained in the library, I don't anything would have gotten you to leave."

"I wouldn't have left you..."

"I bet you got your strength from your mom too."

"I certainly didn't get it from my father. I'm not very strong anyway. I let myself become a prisoner twice. To my father and then to Rumplestilskin. The third time I was abducted and didn't have a choice." Ruby poked Belle's forehead to keep her from frowning and get her to look at her.

"It took strength to agree to be traded, and then it took courage to leave. And you stayed sane for 28 years, being isolated from everyone. You kept your mind safe by escaping into your stories. Not many people would think to do that." Belle felt a smile spread across her face as she thought about it.

What seemed like hours later, the door chime sounded.

"Belle? Seeing as how your beast is out for the night- oh." Rumplestilskin came to a halt at the sight of Belle leaning against the huge wolf as if were nothing more than a cushion. The door chimed again to reveal Snow. "Belle have you seen Ruby? I haven't heard any of her usual howling." As she spotted Belle, Ruby raised her head to look sleepily towards them only to have Belle scratch behind her ears. After letting out an enormous yawn, the wolf made itself comfortable again in front of the fire.

"It was too cold outside for Ruby to stay out long so we decided to have a girls night in."

"Well have a lovely night then with your beast." Belle frowned at the bitterness and contempt Rumple hadn't even tried to hide in his voice. Ruby and Emma were clearly rubbing off on her, given the number of retorts Belle was able to think of.

"I see Ruby has introduced you to S'mores." interjected Snow as Gold took his leave. Belle blinked at Snow blankly until Snow motioned towards the bags of supplies next to them.

"Oh yes! They're wonderful! I'd offer you some but once Ruby changed I reminded her that usually chocolate isn't good for dogs... So she ate all the marshmallows in retaliation." Snow laughed, glad that Ruby had found someone. After Peter, Snow had worried that Red would never know true love. Snow stole a backward glance at the two after saying her goodbyes. She watched Belle snuggle back into the large wolf, who curled in even closer. She was glad she had been wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

One would think that a wolf's fur would be thick enough to ward off any chill. Ruby would check the forecast every morning when she got dressed so that she'd be warm, but that didn't always carry over when she changed. The thought of a wolf wearing a bright red jacket as it ran through the forest brought a brief smirk to Ruby's face until she remembered that's how the children's books usually described Little Red Riding Hood. Had the wolf been successful and not shot by hunters. It wasn't that far off though. She was INSIDE the wolf, just not as a meal. Ruby's wolf gave a snort. She'd like to see the storytellers spin that.

As the wolf, Ruby felt more like Red. Confidant, and a fighter. Someone who could be depended on to protect her pack. Belle tried to explain that she was both but Ruby felt that was only based on the short time they've known each other. Ruby Lucas was never sure of herself. The curse had trapped them in the town, but Ruby hadn't known that. Ruby had had dreams of going to Boston and watching a ball game or seeing the sights. The farthest she'd ever gotten was printing of directions from Google Maps. She could have gone with Ashley or Snow on a day trip, but she was really too scared. In Storybrooke, no one expected much of the perky waitress. Before the curse was broken, she was pretty sure only Henry and Emma knew she was capable of anything other than taking a lunch order.

Even now that the curse was broken, the only thing she could add to her abilities was track dog. And a New World guide dog for Belle. People looked at David and saw a courageous prince. They looked at Mary Margret and saw Snow White, a brave and clever princess.

Her wolf was seen differently, but not in the way Ruby wanted. On the rare occasion that she encountered people other than her friends in wolf form, she was met with fear. It came off them in waves. It would feel as if she was suddenly down wind of a scented candle shop. The scent of fear would invade her nose and fill her lungs before she could escape it. And of course she would be afraid then too. Afraid that she would hurt them and at the same time, afraid they would hurt her. Ruby was trying to adjust. While she wanted people to see her differently, she didn't want the looks that were usually reserved for Rumplestilskin and the Evil Queen. Ironically, they were the only two people who had any idea what she was going through. Mr. Gold was trying to change for Belle and Regina was for Henry. But Red had never been someone who attacked out of spite or to gain the upper hand. She was trying to show these people that she was still the same waitress who knew how they liked their coffee and asked how they were, not someone that they needed to watch out of the corner of their eye because they might attack. She wanted the people to know that she would fight for them, that only their enemies needed to fear her.

David's tendency to put his foot in his mouth with phrases like "run with our tail between our legs" only ever hurt Ruby's feelings because it's what Ruby often wanted to do. Red was literally a lifetime ago, and someone she felt was probably still in the fairy tale world doing other heroic acts. Here, Ruby was desperately trying to live up to the name. Ruby hadn't touched a bow and arrow in ages and was gradually relearning her wildlife skills.

Belle gave her hope. She knows that she would fight to the death for Belle in human or wolf form. Thinking back, it's sort of the same feeling she had when she decided that she would kill the wolf so that she could be with Peter. Only this time, the feeling is much stronger.

Ruby has to admit that things are easier here than they ever were for Red. Thankfully, Red had Snow but her friendship couldn't repair her broken heart over Peter. Here in Storybrooke, she had Belle who was her closest friend and now someone who loved her. Belle had told her that she fell in love with Ruby, that she had never known Red.

As Ruby shook the light snowflakes from her fur, she made her way the back window of the library. It pulled inward to open, so Ruby could push it open with her head when she was a wolf, and it would swing back shut, keeping the cold out. She padded her way up to Belle's apartment door which had been open just for her. When she flopped down on the side of the bed, she was covered with a blanket and scratched behind the ears. She could spot Belle's eyes twinkling at her from over the top of the book. Ruby could smell dust, and paper, and something that was simply Belle. Belle believed that there were probably parts of Red that people would describe as "Ruby" like her cheerfulness and willingness to make new friends. Belle said gradually people would probably see parts of "Red" in Ruby, and they would see her as a friend again and not someone to fear.

"I never did fear you, you know. I fell in love with the waitress, the wolf, and the warrior that I always knew was there." And that gave Ruby hope.

**AN- Please review and leave ideas! January 6th seems like forever! Also those who guessed The Golden Compass- His Dark Materials, give yourself bonus points AND a cookie! (Wish I had a cookie...)**


	8. Chapter 8

Takes place Pre 2x11

Ruby was on her long break when she went to Mr. Gold's store that afternoon.

Inside she made her way towards the front counter until a silver clasp caught her eye. Ruby remembered it from Quinn's cloak back in the old world.

"See an object you like?" Ruby had heard him approach.

"Just memories of another life."

"Perhaps give it to the person it belongs to..."

"He's dead. Let someone else have it." Ruby shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Belle told me of your quest to find Baelfire."

Rumplestilskin set the tip of his cane down hard. "What could you possibly know about it!" She had expected his reaction and truth be told, probably would have said the same, but she didn't back down.

"I know that the last time I saw my mother, I accidentally killed her."

Rumple seemed to steadily relax as went on, and Ruby was able to get a glimpse of the man Belle referred to.

"I know that my mother wanted me to kill Snow and when I refused, was going to do it herself. I know that even though she wanted me to be a monster, and while I wouldn't trade Granny for the world, I still miss her. That one last memory of her isn't enough to erase all the good ones we had in that short time I knew her. I miss running with her as a wolf and the stories she told me about the places she'd been." Ruby shook her head and cleared her throat. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Mr. Gold. "I say this because, when it comes to finding your son, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you. However, what would you want in return?"

Ruby stood up a bit straighter and made sure to look him in the eye. "Nothing."

Mr. Gold leaned back a bit, unsure what was happening exactly. _Was this a trick? Had the tables been turned?_

"Belle sees good in you..."

_Ah, there it was_.

"And despite everything, I've seen it to. Also, things get easier when people believe in you. Belle taught me that. So now, it's not just Belle that has faith in you, but me too."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You are and always will be important to Belle, and that makes you important to me."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Rumple moved to lean against the counter. "Well, thank you for the offer Miss Lucas, but in this case I don't even have a scent for you to follow. But should the need arise, I'll be glad for you assistance."

"Honestly, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try..."

"Don't sell yourself short Miss Lucas, you helped Ashley stay one step ahead of both me and Sheriff Swan. Anyway..."

Ruby didn't need her wolf senses to tell that the conversation had come to a close. The mood had shifted into uncomfortable. So Ruby nodded her head and made her way back to the diner.

After the door shut, Rumple let out a long breath. It would seem that there _was_ one person who truly understood. And if what Ruby had said was any indication, there was still hope for him and Bae.

As for Belle, she had chosen her mate wisely.


End file.
